Eyes of the World
by Amidephrine
Summary: He stood suddenly, his chair scraping the floor and the noise drew more attention to the violet-eyed nation than he'd ever expected. The buzz of voices swelled for a moment, and Matthew could hear 'Canada' crossing the lips of many before they eventually died down into total silence. All eyes were on him.


"...given the recent troubles facing the global economy..."

When Arthur Kirkland spoke, people listened. It was something one noticed after years and years spent at his side. Granted, not always was the reaction to his words favourable, but if he had something to say others would hear it. No matter what things may be like at the present time, no one could deny the legacy Great Britain had behind it. It was an empire, once, and its influences were still seen worldwide.

"...due to _one nation's_ neglectful practices when handling money and..."

Matthew saw his brother stiffen in his peripheries, going red as he grit his teeth and waited – with more patience than Matthew ever would have expected – for the opportune moment to blow up at England's speech. Arthur, ever aware of how his words were rubbing the American in the wrong way, pressed on as if that had been his intention. His eyes flitted over the gathering of Nations, deliberately skipping over America and unsurprisingly missed Canada as well.

Matthew sighed as he watched his former guardian's eyes pass over him, never truly registering who it was he was ignoring. But this was nothing the nation of Canada was unused to, and he couldn't explain the smile that came to his face when he recognized Britain's negligence.

As the sandy-haired gentleman continued, Canada turned his gaze down to his familiar, who was a warm and welcome weight in his lap. He held the little bear's paws in his hands and squeezed affectionately. The bear tilted his head back to look up at his owner, tilted his head and recited the words Matthew was waiting to hear.

"Who are you?"

Matthew's small smile widened, warm and friendly on his face, as he quietly answered:

"I'm Canada."

Alfred turned his head, and Matthew lifted his eyes, only slightly surprised to see his brother staring _at _him, instead of right through him as he was so used to. There was a moment's pause between the two, during which Canada was sure he was being studied. Alfred gave him an apologetic look, shrugged, then went back to glaring at Arthur who still droned on at the podium.

Matthew couldn't help another smile, turning back to massage at the little polar bear's paws with a feeling of warmth in his chest. It was always so sweet when Alfred noticed him. Well, it was sweet when _anyone_ noticed him – and even better if they called him by name, instead of mistaking him for Alfred as they so often did.

Canada removed his attention from the bear in his lap momentarily to scan the Nations gathered in the room. Today's meeting was big. There were a lot of nations that he recognized, and even some that he didn't. Well, given the state of the global economy, he could understand why people all over the world would be looking to the original G8 for direction.

With that thought, Canada's expression turned thoughtful, and he was only partially aware of how Alfred now watched him curiously – no doubt puzzled by the Canadian's changing visage.

Canada was part of the Group of Eight. He had been for almost thirty-five years now. Yet no one truly recognized him the same way they did his brother, or England, or France. Even Italy got more recognition than he did.

Truthfully, maybe he was a bit bitter at how easily he was forgotten, but he never felt the need to complain or kick up a fuss. That sort of behaviour wasn't in his character. He was a quiet, well-behaved nation that kept his scandals internalized and small-scale and tried his very best not to trouble others. One would think that sort of polite behaviour would be praised and admired by other nations and not completely erase him from the radar.

Canada bit his cheek and hugged his bear a little bit tighter, Kumakiri answering it with a squeak:

"Who?"

"Canada," Matthew reminded him, distracted by his own wandering train of thought.

But that was part of the problem – his quiet, mild-mannered nature. His brother kicked up such a fuss when he got caught in a scandal, then proudly broadcasting everything he'd done to get over it. Other nations were similar, feeling the need to save face globally whenever something went awry within its borders. Perhaps they weren't all as obnoxious about it, but it was definitely a trend he'd noticed as the years went on.

Of course, he wasn't excused from it. He still cringed internally every time he thought of the Canadian Airborne Regiment and their disgrace in Somalia. But people forgot those things so easily, and Canada went back to being translucent again – always there, but rarely seen. Sometimes it made him want to lash out – to remind people of his presence now and all the times in the past. To remind Alfred that while his contributions to the wars were not something to sneeze at, Canada had been there from the very start, each time, and had proved himself a force to be reckoned with time and time again. Surely that was worth more recognition than what he got, no?

"Who?"

Kumokiro reached up and pawed at his master's face, head tilted all the way back to stare up at him.

"Canada," Matthew repeated again, his tone sounding more curt than he'd intended. He gave the creature and apologetic squeeze.

His beloved bear had succeeded in pulling Matthew out of his haze of thought and forced him to once again take in his surroundings. Britain had opened the floor to discussion, and Nations were periodically calling out to one another – asking questions, fumbling for answers, trying to come up with solutions to their problems. It was during this time that Canada noticed something off.

America was unusually quiet.

And still staring.

Alfred's brows were furrowed as his studied his northern brother, looking puzzled. This time Canada turned towards him completely and turned his head to the side.

"What?"

Alfred leaned back, still with that confused expression. He shrugged, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"...I dunno."

Matthew stared.

This was one of the longest times Alfred had ever paid attention to him in the world meetings. Sure, America was the one to notice him most often – they spent more time together than most nations did – but in meetings even his southern counterpart had a tendency to forget he was there.

But this time, America spent an unusual amount of time watching Canada as if waiting for something.

It made Matthew feel pressured. He wasn't sure why, but his brother staring at him in the meeting made him feel like he was expected to do something. The Northern brother lowered his gaze and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Then, as Alfred let out a long sigh, sounding almost resigned, something clicked.

"Oh."

Canada stood suddenly, his chair scraping the floor and the quiet noise drew more attention to the violet-eyed nation than he'd ever expected. Countries that sat around him turned their heads in the direction of the noise and Matthew could tell he was no longer transparent.

Canada stood patiently and the buzzing amphitheatre of nations gradually settled. Second after second, more eyes turned towards Matthew and his bear, curious as to why he stood and why it was garnering so much attention.

The buzz of voices swelled for a moment, and Matthew could hear 'Canada' crossing the lips of many before they eventually died down into total silence. All eyes were on him.

He grinned.

For all the poor news this meeting was called to discuss, for all the poor news he'd ever been called to a meeting to discuss, he always made it out alright. He did kick up a fuss, or start a riot in panic. He handled his problems quickly, quietly and efficiently. This time would be no different. There was no reason for him to sit through this panic attack disguised as a meeting being invisible to everyone but his brother, who generally paid no more attention to him than the rest of the world.

It was time to be noticed for something.

"Canada?"

It warmed Matthew's heart to hear Arthur not stumble over his name, or hiss a question to France asking what that bloody nation was called again. Maybe it was because he'd never done this before, maybe it was because with Alfred sitting right next to him, no one could confuse him with America, or maybe it was because Alfred had been the very first one to whisper the nation's name to his curious neighbour, starting a chain reaction with only one word.

"Is there...something you need to say?" Britain stared expectantly at the Nation in the front row and Canada gave his familiar a quick squeeze for reassurance. He then lifted his head, smiled and said:

"No."

He propped his foot on the seat of his chair in order to step up atop it. He heard Alfred's amazed 'whoa' beside him, and the buzzing began again, this time curious. Mindful that he was for once the centre of attention and oddly proud of every second that he was, he turned and stepped up onto his desk, walked along it for a few steps, carefully stepping over America's mess of a notebook, then hopped down on the other side.

He turned, smiled to a stunned Britain and gave a polite little bow.

"Sorry, but I think I'll excuse myself today."

Without waiting for a response he turned and exited out the door, shutting it softly behind him and grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay?" he nuzzled into his bear's head, who in turn nodded.

"Who are you?"

This time, Matthew laughed and chose not to answer. He was sure his little bear would hear it from the other side of the door where the nations now clamoured over his exit.

After all, he had the eyes of the world for a few fleeting moments.

* * *

**Ugh. Forgive the ending. I tried (and failed), but I tried!**

**This is just a little salute to Canada. Yes desk-walking is a bit goofy, but Canadians can be surprisingly goofy from time to time.**

**This is my first submission to Hetalia, and with luck it won't be the last. Due to that fact, I'd appreciate it if you shared any thoughts - good or bad. I'm also looking for prompts, so if you have any of those...yeah.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, and thanks in advance for reviewing.**

**Hope to see you guys again soon.**

**Ta~**

**Ami.**


End file.
